If you save me
by earanemith
Summary: Ziva thought the nightmares were gone. But when one came back to haunt her. How can she still she the light.Rated M for mentioning Rape
1. Chapter 1

**HI-di-ho. This just popped in my mind ( it was 10pm.) and i wrote it down immediately was buzzy until 1am. There are 4 Chapters and I'll put them up in the next few days**

_Chaptor 1 _

It had been a long time. The time in Somalia. Ziva felt as if her mind, body her soul was hers again. Though sometimes the nightmares came back. Running. Then everything that has happened played back.

Every time _he_ seemed to notice. Brighten her day, like so many before. When the light wasn't there, when her night was as black and hollow as her soul had become. She had lurned to live though the never ending night. Since the first day she had arrived back at NCIS the night that was around her had slowly turned into day.

But how long would it stay day. How long was _he_ the sun that came everyday, to brighten her day. How long would her mind, body and soul belong to her.

How long before the nightmare came back running.


	2. Chapter 2

**well here's chaptor two, enjoy, Please Review**

_Chaptor 2_

Ziva was just finishing up the last paperwork before she could go home. Tony was at his desk also working on the last paper. He looked at her. She had been so strong since she had come back. Sometimes he had noticed that it was hard for her. Every time he had made her smile, smile to forget. He only half knew how it had kept her going. How it had made her heal.

She stood up taking her coat and backpack, today was a day he had made her smile. Stil she didn't seemed completely her.

'goodnight Tony' she said to him before going to the elevator.

What was it with him, he felt as if something was wrong. A Gut feeling.

'Ziva wait' he said while he run to the elevator just in time to catch it. He looked at her she looked at him. The elevator pinged. They both got out. 'Zi would you like to go have a drink, I mean it is Friday' he tried.

'No, I just want to go home sleep' she said, it had not been exactly what she was planning on saying.

'you okay' Tony asked her. Seeing her think.

'Yeah, I am fine, goodnight Tony' she said while putting on a fake smile. And walked away. She arrived at her place. Putting her keys down and went strait to her bedroom. She put on a loose t-shirt and sweatpants and layed down in bed. She closed her eyes.

A sound and she shot up, two hours had past, it was like two Am. Why was she awake. She surged for her gun, stood up and walked to the hallway. To her living room nothing, only a lamp that was still on. She walked to it and put it out. For a moment she fell a shiver through her whole body. Fast she got back to her bedroom. Let her blankets take away the cold.

The next morning she woke very late for her. Eight Am. She went for her jog, showered and was about to sit on her couch reading a book when something couth her eye.

Slowly she walked to the lamp, the same that had burned that night, but that wasn't there. There was a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.

"_Have the nightmares come back again. If they don't they will_"

What was this she thought, who had left it behind. She took her gun just to be sure. She would not call the team, maybe it had been there last night. Yeah probably, but why was it. Do. Not. Think. About. It. She said to herself and sat down on the couch, she read her book but seemed to see the note over and over again.

Finally the night had come, it was eleven pm and someone knocked on her door. She went to open it, who els could it be. With his big smile he stood there.

'Hi Zee-vah'

'Tony what are you doing here'

'seeing if you' _Are okay. _'want to go for a drink' something in her eyes. Hurt, fear.

'Tony tomorrow we have to be in again. Next week' she said.

'well okay' _Don't push me away. Something is wrong. Why won't you let me in. _'see you at work Zi' and he left. Why could he just had said that he wanted to be with her.

Just like the other night she went to sleep. And just like the other night her head shot up, nearly two hours later. Again she surged for her gun. It wasn't there, well her knife had to do. She walked to the hall way to her living room. _Wait why was her gun not next to her bed. It was always there. It was never not there. _Just as she was about to turn put the light on some one grabbed her.

She fought, but no freedom came. It was a man that much she knew when she was struggling. Her knife had fallen to the ground. The man put his arm around her, she couldn't move. She tried she couldn't. he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered.

'have you missed me' she recognized the voice. Dai. Next to Salim he was the guy that tortured her. Raped her. He should have been caught. Al the fear of Somalia came back. Al the pain, the horror. So she screamed. The only thing he did was laugh, he laughed. Like he always did, when he was about to do something. He put his hand for her mouth so she couldn't scream. Brought his mouth to her ear again and spoke. 'I have missed our fun'. She knew what would happen, tried to free her self but without luck.

He pulled her to her bedroom. In the hallway he threw her on the floor. She tried to crawl away, a hand full of hair he grabbed. And dragged her with it to her bed. She tried to grab anything. When her nails were on the floor she tried to stop her but that only caused one of her nails to break. He threw her on her bed. Covered her mouth with tape before he'd go on. His knife was pulled he ripped her shirt open with it. Not bothering that he had cut her skin to. Next her pants came, he ripped them appeared with his hands. His hands went to her face, a kiss he played on her for head her cheek. For only a moment he removed the tape and kissed her. Before she could scream the tape was back on. Was his belt undone and his boxers halfway down to his knees.

Tears streamed down her cheek when he came in her. How long it was she did not knew. Probably long, Dai always enjoyed this part of her torture. He kept saying things to her when he kept coming in.

'I know you like it'

'you can run but you can't hide'

' I said the nightmare would come back'

Slowly her body didn't felt hers anymore. Her mind became as a stranger to her. And when he came, when the heat of him was in her, her soul went away, for the second time. He came out her ruffly, she had not the strength to fight anymore. She just lay there unmovable, tears running down her face. And so she fell in what should have been a calm night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the beta-ed (?) version**

_Chapter 3_

It was early when she came back into consciousness, her whole body felt like a stranger. She didn't have the strength to look at herself. Her eyes were still red when she stumbled to the bath room, and looked at herself in the large mirror. She saw her own naked body, It disgusted her. Then she saw the fresh mark. In a second the tape was gone from her mouth and she hung over the toilet throwing up. Sinking to the ground, she started to cry. She'd lost track of time, When she had finnaly gotten the strength to get up. She stepped in the shower, and scrubbed her whole skin untill it was red but still she did not fell clean. Dead she went to NCIS.

She sat down at her desk looking at her screen, but not doing anything. McGee greeted her when he came in. But it sounded like a whisper to her. Then Tony came in, again a whisper that she could not bring herself to answer.

Mcgee and Tony looked at each other, something was wrong. Just as Gibbs walked in Tony stood up and walked over to the copy machine that Ziva was standing in front of. But she wasn't actually doing anything.

"you ok?" he asked, as he put a hand on her arm.

She flinched away from him. _She flinched, when was the last time she had done that. _

This didn't go unnoticed to Gibbs.

"David" he said, while nodding to the elevator.

Her eyes went to the ground emidiatly before she walked over to Gibbs.

She was limping a little, and what was that under her shirt, he would know fast enough. When they were in the elevator he flipped the switch.

"Zever, what's wrong?"

She didn't look at him, or speak a word. It seemed as if she was too lost in her own mind.

If he only knew that she feel a thing as she walked around, like a hollow empty object.

"Ziva"

She looked up. Her eyes, something was missing. A light, the last time it was out was when she had just returned from Somalia. What had happened to her, he thought to himself.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Ziva, you flinched when Dinozzo touched you. And we both know you'd rather shoot, than flinch. Something has happened"

She just starred blank at him. Like she was trapped somewhere else.

"Damn it Ziva," he yelled as he hit the wall behind her.

Was it fear that showed in her eyes? No, it was like nothing was there. With a sigh he flipped the emergency switch back on and stepped out the elevator.

He walked up to Tony and Mcgee, a lot faster than Ziva.

"Watch her," he said as he walked away. Most likely to Ducky's.

Another glance between the two boys. Had Gibbs actually asked them to watch Ziva?

She walked in the bullpen and sat down at her desk, slowly working.

Tony secretly thanked God that there was no dead officer or anything.

_Wait a moment. Tony thought. The last time she flinched was…oh no, after Somalia._

The day passed slowly. When they finally could go home, he saw Gibbs looking after Ziva all the way to the elevator. He decided that he would visit her that night, as he needed to know. He needed to bring the light back to her eyes.

Ziva sat down on her couch, starring at nothing. She sat there for hours, she didn't know who cared? There was a knock on her door, but she didn't respond. Another knock, still no response.

"Zi, I know your there. Open the door,' Tony yells.

She slowly stood up. A momentary feeling of fear passed her, but soon felt nothing again. The door opened and he stood there, looking in her eyes whilst she desperately tried to look away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

**this is the last chapter for now. More explanation in the end I don´t want to tell anything at front.  
**

Chapter four

He looked into her eyes, but the sparkle was gone.

"How are you doing," he grinned trying to make her happy.

She didn't respond.

"Zi, I know something is wrong. Hell, even McGee knows that something is wrong."

Nothing, her hand was still on the door frame. Then he noticed something. Her nail was broken. His hand shot out to hers and held it before she could react.

She jerked her hand back violently.

"Don't."

That made her speak, he thought.

It also hurt her, but if he wanted her to talk then he needed her to feel it. He grabbed her hand again, she stumbled back. Then they were both inside her apartment. For Ziva the whole scene from that night replayed in her head. She grabbed her knife.

"Do not touch me!" She said in a panicked tone.

"Zi put the knife down."

She did nothing and gripped the knife tighter. Then he made his move; he knew to get the knife away from her. He closed his arms tight around her; she tried to fight him of.

_Let her kick; let her scream, she needs to feel again._

When Tony did that, she was imagining it was Dai again.

"NO, LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"No Zi, not if you don't speak to me'

She didn't even hear his words, all she could hear was Dai saying.

_Have you missed me?_

Tears were running down her face, but she kept fighting and waiting for what would happen.

"Let me go!"

_I have missed our fun; a pity Salim couldn't join us._

"They will come her any minute,"_ she screamed._

"Please Zi, it's me."

"DAI LET ME GO," she screamed as she scratched and kicked Tony.

But Tony still held her in place. He knew she didn't know it was him.

"Ziva, it's me Tony. I am not this Dai," He said.

He turned her around with one arm still around her. With his other he lifted her head.

"Look at me,"

When he saw her eyes, his heart started to break. All he could see was fear and pain.

She did as Dai told her to. Maybe it would be less painful that way.

She saw his hazel coulered eyes, but there was something behind them. Her fighting weakened and the eyes turned blue/green. The face turned softer. Dai had turned into Tony. Tears streamed down her face, Tony immediately wiped then away.

"What happened," he whispered.

"He was back and…"

Nothing more came out of her mouth; it was overpowered by her cries. She becan to fall to the ground, Tony went down with her keeping her close and softly rocking her. When her cries died down, he asked again.

"What happened?"

This time she answered without crying.

"He came in my apartment, grabbed me and…' she looked in his eyes and knew she was safe. "He raped me."

Tony couldn't believe his ears.

Someone had escaped and had hurt his girl again.

_Wait his girl. _

He let her cry against his chest again. When the cries calmed down he noticed she had fallen asleep. He carried her to her bed and layed her down. Softly he walked to her living room again took his cell out and called Gibbs.

"Boss."

"Why are you calling me DiNozzo, its 4 am. In the morning."

"I'm at Ziva's apartment. I went to check on her."

"Is she okay," Gibbs asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping now."

He didn't know if he should tell Gibbs everything, but it just seemed like the best for Ziva.

"Boss, she was raped again. By someone from Somalia called Dai."

"Stay with her, take care of her," Gibbs said before hanging up.

Tony heard a noise from her bedroom. Then a scream. He run to her, she was screaming in her sleep. He grabbed her.

"Zi wake up. It's just a nightmare."

In her nightmare she was raped again, but something made Dai go away. A voice, Tony's voice slowly she woke up.

"Tony," she whispered "he was here."

"He's gone now Zi. Everything is gonna' be okay."

She looked so much like a frightened little girl. The woman he loved was scared and he would do his best to protect her.

"You don't know that. He came back already," she whispered.

She didn't fight his embrace.

"Yes I know. But I'll still keep you safe."

* * *

**Okay i know i might be mean to end the story here. But i thought it was a nice ending. Maybe later i´ll write more of it, but for now i´m working on a new story will post it soon i think.**

**-if i write more it´ll be about catching Dai, recovery of Ziva (Tivaness) and such stuff. if you really want me to write more soon than give me tips, and Nics review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, i'm back this is a really short chapter because i have really no idea where to go with this. Please let me know what you want to read.**

**-Do you want a whole surch**

**-Dai dead**

**-Ziva hurt again ( maybe a little mean)**

**I have nothing writen more than this but you all let me know you wanted me to go on with this story so bring the ideas and I'll write.**

**

* * *

**

_"You don't know that. He came back already," she whispered._

_She didn't fight his embrace._

_"Yes I know. But I'll still keep you safe._

At his words she seemed to calm down. And she did the same thing as before.

She leaned into his chest and soon fell back asleep.

That night Tony didn't leave her sight he watched her sleep. As soon as she began to stir or move he would squeeze her arm or kiss her hair. Every time she calmed down and went to sleep again.

**-^^p - In the mean while -^^p**

As soon as Tony had called Gibbs was on high focus.

He was about to finish his third cup of coffee since the call an hour ago.

Already he had called Abby and Mcgee in he stood in the elevator to go to Labby.

* * *

**Did i say that i have no clue what to write**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay it took me a whil, i have the whole story writen on paper XD because sometimes when school is boring i grab a pen and paper and write away. Only thing left to do is typ the thing op what knowing me can take a while but i will continue.**

**And JAAAAAY i past my englisch exam with an 6,6**

**Now you probably thing and than she writes this bad, Anyway i am rambling long enough enjoy**

**Disclamer: I own noting but an idiotic brain  
**

* * *

Already he had called Abby and Mcgee in he stood in the elevator to go to Labby.

When Gibbs got out of the elevator loud music came to his ears.

"Abs, put the volume down"

The words were just spoken before the music softened.

"what you want bossman"

Abby said happy. Only her smile fade when she saw his face.

"what's wrong boss" Mcgee spoke.

Gibbs wondered if he should tell them. Maybe it was just better if Ziva told the whole story if she could. If she couldn't he could always help her.

"she needs to tell you herself"

"What, who, Ziva. She is not dying Gibbs right"

"no abs. but she needs to tell you herself"

Abby looked as if she was about to cry, Gibbs kissed her forehead and got back in the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed he grabbed his cell phone and called Tony.

His phone rang as fast and soft as he could he picked up the phone careful not to wake Ziva.

"Dinozzo" he whispered.

"Dinozzo, when she wakes up in the morning take her here"

Than the talk was over Tony closed his phone looking at Ziva. She seemed so peaceful now, he wished she did not ever have to wake up.

* * *

As soon as the first light reached the bed she woke. Her eyes slowly opening.

There was something in her room it was grabbing her tightly for a moment she thought it was Dai and she becan to struggle.

"sweetcheeks it's me"

That almost immediately calmed her down. She knew now where she was, in Tony's arms. But something didn't feel right. She was scared of being in her own bed. She pushed him away and stepped of the bed.

"you okay"

Tony asked, seeing the look in her eyes a little fear. She nodded.

"Gibbs wants us at NCIS, so just go shower I'll make breakfast"

So desperately he wanted her to ask more things but he knew she needed time, he stepped out of bed to and walked to the kitchen.

When she arrived she did not had her normal sparkle around her; well who could blame her. He put the food in front of her and went to the bathroom to clean up a little himself. Chancing shirts he would do at NCIS.

In silence they drove to NCIS.

* * *

When they arrived Ziva didn't make any movement to get out of the car.

"Zi you know you have to"

Like a ghost she got out the car and to Labby. There she just stood as a stone.

"Ziver, when you're ready" Gibbs whispered in her ear.

For a while no one spoke, to Ziva it seemed as hours, she knew she had to she knew she could trust them. Tony carefully hold her hand tighter her hand she looked in his eyes. And saw that what ever would happen she would have him.

"he came back" her eyes started to get foggy "Dai, he was at my apartment" a tear came from her eye "And he. He won't stop until he gets me"

Without even thinking Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva. Without haven said what happen exactly they knew. Abby joined in on the hug what made Ziva move.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"He won't get you Ziva" Mcgee said

"Well what are you all standing her fore, GET HIM" Gibbs said before leaving the room.

Everyone left to Labby. The whole day they sat there no one spoke a word only mumbles to themselves. Ziva sat just frozen there. When it turned night everyone was exhausted.

"Ziva get some sleep with Abby" Gibbs ordered her.

It took a while before she stood up and went down to Abby. When she arrived there Abby was still typing on top speed. When she saw Ziva she took her hand and lead her to her desk. Where on the floor a thing air bed lay with Bert. Ziva lay down and soon sleep took over.

* * *

"Tony you have to come here" a scream

"Abbs what's wrong who was that"

"Ziva she is screaming she won't wake up"

He hung up as fast as he could and run practically to the elevator. When the elevator pinged open he heard the screams. He rushed to her, he heard Abby speak the same over and over again.

"Ziva. Ziva wake up, it's a dream" she looked up "Tony please help"

"It's okay abbs go" he said.

Than he went to Ziva, she looked as if she was in very much pain.

"Zi, it's me"she kept screaming "Ziva, it's nothing"

He grabbed her arms she began to struggle

"Zi, it's Tony, your okay, I promised"

Slowly the screams died down, her breathing went to normal, only her hand grabbed his. He didn't want to let go. So he lay down next to her. Abby looked at them. Off course there was only one person to stop the nightmares.

The next day when he woke she still lay next to him. it was now that she looked completely in peace. He made an promise to himself. That he would not rest before he had her in his arms in rest like this every night.

* * *

**Also it is NOT checked by my beta jet so please don't give me reviews that say you spelling or gramma sucked i know that. And as soon as it is checked i will post the checked one.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter from If You Save Me**

**there are to possibility's **

**1 i don't update in a while because i have an operation on Monday to get an infection in my head away. i'll be home after a day but it is likely that i feel horrible**

**2 I update very soon because i have an operation and there is nothing i am able to do because of the pain exept writing.**

* * *

_The next day when he woke she still lay next to him. it was now that she looked completely in peace. He made an promise to himself. That he would not rest befor he had her in his arms in rest like this every night._

_

* * *

_

A couple of hours later they were on there way to the coffee shop

They walked in the coffee shop.

"Do you want anything" Tony asked Ziva.

She shook her head and just stood next to the door. _there are to many people here. _She thought. He looked at her and understand she didn't want to be around lots of people. At the counter he ordered, keeping a good eye on her. At least that was what he thought.

From the corner of the street a van came. But it just stopped it seemed like any other van. The doors opened and some men came out, nothing special right?.

Stil Tony had a weird feeling, than it happened.

The man that had come out of the van grabbed Ziva from behind. Tony run to her

"Ziva"

She looked terrified and tried to fight her way out. Tony pulled his gun but right when he wanted to shoot at the man a car came crashing in the shop. He duck away, only to be hit by another car.

"Tony" Ziva yelled tears in her eyes.

He wanted to get up but a weight kept him down. Just when he wanted to turn his head look what it was he felt something against his throat.

"Move and you die"

So it was a man. He was pretty sure that it was a knife.

"Tony help" he heard Ziva yell.

* * *

Gibbs and Mcgee walked just around the corner of the street when a van past by, going way to fast. Further in the street they saw a man standing over another, that other one was Tony. They run to him pulling there guns/

"Federal agents, Drop the knife"

The man had a weird smile over his face.

"Doll will be destroyed"

Gibbs didn't think twice when the man wanted to cut Tony he shot just as Mcgee. They got Tony up.

"Where's Ziva" Mcgee asked.

"They took her. I promised to keep her safe and they took her"

Inside Gibbs was boiling, why? When everything was just right again they had to destroy it.

Several cops came to the scene they did there share of what happened to the cops. They processed the scene nothing except for the dead guy. There was how ever one thing Tony knew for sure, they were from the same group of guys that were with Salim. He recognized one of them. When they were back at NCIS they had to tell the news to Abby.

It was Gibbs who was going to bring the bad news.

"Abby" he said,

At his tone of voice Abby let her music drop.

"What happened, you never talk like that. Well you do but not to me. Wait you did that once when Kate" Abby's eyes grew big. "They are not dead are they?"

"no Abs. Ziva was captured"

Imidiatly Abby went to Gibbs and gave him a hug.

"Bring her back Gibbs I can't"

"You won't. I need you to run this lichens plate see if you find to whom it belongs and where it is now"

With tears in her eyes she began to work.

* * *

Tony and Mcgee were in the bullpen. Not saying a word. Mcgee just didn't know what to say.

When Gibbs saw Tony like this he called him to the elevator when they came to a stop Gibbs didn't speak he knew Tony would begin.

"it's my fault boss. I let them take her. If I had not let her stand there"

"But you did, you did what you thought was good for her"

"I promised to her nothing would happen, and now she is god only knows where, with the same people that tortured her for months, maybe she even isn't"

Gibbs hand connected with the back of his head.

"Snap out of it Dinozzo, you can still keep that promise if you keep your head here"

* * *

When they stepped out of the elevator Gibbs got a call from Abby. The three of them went down. Ducky had also come, when Abby saw Tony she hugged him. Telling him she was sorry for him. She had cried, a lot, and was about to crush Tony when Gibbs said,

"Abbs what you got"

She let Tony go and went to her screen.

"The van is registered to Daniel Kosse, I was able to see where it went, only I have"

At that moment her computer dinged

"Ï have something more"

She did a little of her magic

"they are on the airport. Maybe if"

Mcgee went to help her, and soon he spoke

"There on a surveying's camera on gate 14. Privet plane to. Euh euh to Somalia"

Every member of the team looked at Gibbs. All guessing what he would say.

"Then that is where will go"

* * *

**hope you liked it **

**Hugs  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay well the operation went well I'm still alive and thought lets type more out of If You Save me.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I like to hear what you like, and even what you don't as long as you type it so i can learn from it**

**Disclaimer: I own sadly no NCIS**

**

* * *

**

With every person of the family they stormed in to Vance office.

"how we can't go"

Gibbs said who just got the news from Cynthia._ Why did Vance have to be such an ass_

"it is just fishing in the dark agent Gibbs. You can't tell where the bait is"

Vance said, not intimidated by the whole team that stood angry in front of him. He even had a satisfied smile on his face. Gibbs saw this and it got him even angrier.

"She is taken by the same people to the same country, to the same damn dessert. We will find her"

The rest of the team stood behind him. Abby had stopped crying and was almost red of anger, her hand in a fist so tight that her knuckles were white, ready to hit someone. Mcgee was just as angry as Abby, but did not really let it show. Ducky stood with foggy eyes, they had taken someone from there family, and Tony stood there like frozen.

"What are you planning to do? Going with a whole team to rescue a ghost. My decision is final, you don't go after her, and that's an order"

Vance just was done speaking when a fist made contact with his jaw and knocked him down. Where he stayed probably from the impact of the ground, he had landed on his head. Cynthia who had heard it came in the office. Her hand for her mouth when she saw the director on the ground. Only the shock did not reach her eyes, maybe she was somewhere happy. After Jenny had died she had stayed, but had chanced. She would do everything for Jenny, but somehow the team thought she had not the same relation with Leon.

She knelt down next to the director and placed her jacked under his head. In the meanwhile everyone stared at the person to which the fist belonged. The fist wasn't from Abby which you should expect, it was from Tony.

He turned around and looked at the little shocked faces of Mcgee, Abby and Ducky, and to the ever expressionless face of Gibbs.

"so are we going" Tony asked.

Gibbs said nothing.

"Boss come on she"

In the meanwhile Gibbs turned around and walked out the door. In the door frame he threw something in the air. It landed right in Tony's hands, he looked, car keys.

He looked up and smiled, of course they were going.

"Why are you still standing there Mcsand" Tony said while walking past them.

* * *

**Very short i know later today maybe more**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, Another chapter**, **also a short one but it is one.**

**I have a questing for you guys, **

**Do you want me to go on with the story, it is not that i want you to review i just want to know if you are still enjoying it because i don't hear ( good or bad) from you. So if do you like the story or should i just stop**

**

* * *

**

At top speed they arrived at the airport. While driving Gibbs had made some calls. Mcgee and Abby sat in the back seat, Tony drove. Ducky had stayed behind. He could do nothing when he went with them. He knew Gibbs would find her, right?

"Boss that is the jet from director Vance" Mcgee said, when an airplane appeared in front of them.

"Well he didn't say we could use it only that we couldn't go" Tony answered, a smile marking his face.

* * *

The four of them stepped out and walked to the plane. There was only one more person in it, Tony, Abby and Mcgee looked up in surprise until the plane took of Gibbs didn't speak. While just in the air the red headed woman stood up and walked to the team.

"Hello Jethro" she spoke.

"Hello Jen"

"Well you are agent Dinozzo Mcgee, and Miss Scuito right"

The boys nodded.

"you can call me Abby. What was your name again"

"Jenny Shepard. I'm here to help you"

Jenny was in control of a special NCIS team who operated only in the dark, she owed Gibbs. Neither of the three asked what, noticing the looks Jenny and Gibbs gave each other.

* * *

When they landed and got out a van was waiting it took them to the dessert because of the sand the can wasn't made for, they were dropped of. 5 minutes from the safe houses. After just about 20 meter Abby fell down.

"come on Abbs" Tony said while he helped her up. But after another 10 meter she stopped.

"Abby it's not that far" Mcgee said, either one of them wanted to safe Ziva as quick as possible and Abby was so not helping right now.

"I can't walk on my shoes"

They all looked down. She had her platforms on as always. Why had she put those on, there was a lot of sand here. The only explanation was because they did not go home to grab their bags. Actually they all had no other stuff with them except the gun they all ways wore.

"I'll carry you"

"O Timmy that is so sweet" Abby said before Mcgee picked her up.

And with the tall goth on his back they continued there trip.

* * *

With tape on her mouth and arms bound she was thrown in the plane. She was terrified, she knew exactly what they could and would do. Already they had hit her, she just hoped that the team would find her, once again. Only something in her told her they wouldn't, it was a small voice inside her head. Not the normal voice that told her if something was wrong. It was the voice of Saleem.

Than another hit right in her face and the world around her went black.

The first thing she saw was dust, the first thing she tasted was blood and mud. Her arms and legs were still bound. She remembered how she got here, right than she was on full focus. The door opened and Dai came in.

"How did you enjoy the flight, Doll"

With dark fire in his eyes he looked at her. He hit her, _how did doll dare to escape from us_?

"you're a bad girl" he hit her again "you should know better doll"

He kicked, he hit until her head hurt and the taste of blood made her sick. He kissed her hair and left again, she was not the person she was before she was taken. Her wounds had healed, but her mind and soul were still broken. They had began to heal because of a soft light in her darkness. When Dai came back the light went out.

The first tear went slowly down her face, but the second and third were falling faster and fast here eyes were red and she felt lost

**A/N o yeah the thing with Abby was littarly forced on me, by one of my best friends. If I hadn't done it I probably would not be here typing this**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay right now I am ready to kill someone. I had the whole story all write out ( That is what I do in school time) but now I miss a whole part of it after this chapter. So I have to think it all over again. But I will it only maybe take a while but it will come.**

**

* * *

**

She was hold down by two of them while another was ripping her clothes open. When the first entered her she could not suppress a scream. That only made all the men in the room laugh. Two had already entered her, spit in her face, hit her, and released in her. She knew that she was ripped open, she could feel a little blood sleep from her body. After six men she didn't want to feel anymore, didn't want to live, she closed. Slowly the world around her didn't seem to exist anymore. Like she was in a total different world.

* * *

They got out far enough not to be heard. Everyone took his or her position and they went into action.

* * *

She did not feel the others that came in her. Until Dai entered her, it seemed to hurt more than the times before. She was not slipping away anymore, she was just hanging in between. Seeing, feeling, but not really all the same.

He placed his lips on hers and forced them open. It brought her back to reality, she felt every move, every muscle in her body hurt.

His eyes burned into hers, Ziva closed her eyes.

"Look at me" He yelled in her face, while he hit her in the face.

Dai kissed her again, forcing her mouth too open. She opened her eyes, a mistake that was the worse. When he looked at her his eyes went all the way to her soul. Settling there, controlling her. She had not even noticed he had stopped trusting in her. Quick he pulled out, she thought it was over when he pushed himself in her again, harder deeper.

* * *

Eight men were down already, when they heard a scream. Tony had never heard Ziva scream, but he knew it was her. The hell with the plan, he thought, and he began to run to the scream.

"Dinozzo" Gibbs yelled

"You sixs go on. Jenny come with me and Mcgee"

Like that they started to run after Tony.

They were just going after Tony, all around them it was silent. No gunfire, no footsteps, no nothing. What was the strange thing, they did not run into more man. As if there group was very small. But because of that someone did not see the danger, did not hear the guns.

Suddenly behind them they heard a sound.

"Agent Gibbs"

As in a reflex Jenny turned around and without thinking she shot, three rounds, they all hit.

The object fell down as Gibbs turned around, and saw who she had shot, he ran to him and checked for a pulls, but couldn't find one.

"was he one of us" Jenny said shocked after she saw that the man was wearing a black suit, and had no gun.

"Nah, he was just fishing for a ghost"

After that they run behind Tony, they would deal with this later.

* * *

"you can scream all you want, but I know you like it doll"

His trusts began to come faster, her hands were on his chest pushing him away, scratching his face with her nails. Only it seemed to turn him on even more.

They only thing she noticed was that the laughter was softer as if there were only two more man in the room

* * *

Six men came running at them, one by one they were shot, two by Tony, the rest by the others behind him. His arm and leg were grazed with a bullet, but he didn't care he had to safe her.

* * *

Again his mouth found hers, she didn't want to, but the pain was to much to bare, she did not want him to have his pleasure, but she screamed. Which was only stopped by his tongue who took control of her mouth.

With a shot the door went open and the man that were still in the room fell down, around them.

"Get away from her" Tony yelled at the top of his voice.

All of them were shocked at what they say. Ruffly he pulled out of her hitting her once again. When he did that he was shot by all four people, each three times. Dai fell down on Ziva, he managed to say, with his last breath

"you'll never be safe…doll"

Tony didn't think twice, he ran to her, and threw Dai of her.

Her face was beaten, blood from both her and Dai covering her body. Her clothes barley able to be called clothes anymore, they hung as bloody strings around her.

She had stopped crying, stopped screaming, she just lay there, her eyes hollow, her soul empty. When Dai had spoken his last words her soul was taken by him in death. She was in a whole other world just dark. No ground, no sky, only her,

When Tony scooped her up her head and upper body pressed with his she did not react at all, trapped in herself.

"I'm sorry Zi, you safe now, I promise, is promise"

He spotted a dirty blanked that lay in a corner of the room, he grabbed it and put it around her broken body. Then he picked her up in his arms and looked at his boss.

"Lets take her home" Gibbs spoke

They walked back to the cars, as soon as they were signed everything was clear. Around them many man lay with bullets in their heads. From there group they only missed a ghost. And a few man had bullet wounds, non of them in life danger.

They did not drive back to the house again, Mcgee noticed

"Boss, Abby is still"

"We send my agent and Abby straight to the plane agent Mcgee" Jenny said

Everyone got in the plane, where Abby stood waiting with a few medicalkid's. Tony carried Ziva in and placed her on the couch. Tony sat down next to Mcgee and Gibbs. Neither one of them spoke a word. All Tony wanted to do was to walk to Ziva and hold her.

But Abby and Jenny were busy to clean out her wounds and bandaging them. Abby was crying, and was not much of a help, she had never seen Ziva like this and she took it hard. Ziva herself did not make a sound or a movement, they also put her in clean clothes. When they were finished Jenny shared a worried glans with Gibbs.

Tony immediately stood up and pulled Ziva close. The rest of the flight he remained there holding her, and saying over and over again that it would be okay that she was safe. With his arms around her and her head on his lab also he fell asleep.

Gibbs looked at them he knew they would break rule 12, he would let them. They both deserved a happy ending, only if it was not to late for Ziva.

**A/N **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**

* * *

**

What you are about to read is nothing like it should go, but I am really bad in writing hospital stuff, and otherwise you have to wait like a year before I have find another way, so put down the pitchforks and read.

* * *

_italic is in Ziva's mind I also put nice bars around them so it is easier to read._

* * *

When they finally arrived back in DC. They took Ziva immediately to Bethesda's. She got stitches; she also got a morning after pill, because everyone knew that if Ziva was pregnant she could not have this child. Other that the stitches, and the pill the doctors could not do anything; they had already done everything they could against the shock. They thought after a night of good sleep she would be okay.

_"_ I don't want her alone for even a second understood" Gibbs ordered.

With an arm around her they walked to the taxi stand, he got Ziva in, the whole way she did not speak or move, trapped inside.

__

* * *

Every where around me it is dark. I don't see anything, no ground, no sky. I am all alone, once again, that is one thing I am sure of. Really far away I hear some one whisper, but I can not hear it more than a really soft "I". I don't know where I am, or who I am. The only thing I know is that I am, just there, all alone.

* * *

When he arrived at his place he brought her to his bed. He pulled of his blouse and preplaced it with one of his old t-shirts. He wondered why she did not respond to that, he pulled her pants down, and pulled way to big sweatpants on her. He placed her in his bed, still no word from her, not even a sign she was alive. He turned the light of and went to sleep on the couch. If she woke up tomorrow and was her again, he would be kicked out of bed, aggressively.

Barley ten minutes later or he heard her scream. He rushed to her, he knew what he had to do and he did I. he lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her, and she slowly calmed down.

____

* * *

__

I don't know where I am, there are voices that come and go, but they are so soft that I can't make clear words from them.

The difference between night and day I don't know. Wait maybe there; there is a light far away, maybe. When I try to run to it there are flames all around me. There eating me, I hear now loud voices around me, there screaming I don't recognize them. I see faces of people I don't know. The faces gather around me, but they just turn into flames. It feels as if I am burning up. The only thing left to do is scream, and I do it.

It seems as if I am screaming for hours, but the flames stay and I am still not dead, I think. But suddenly I feel warmth around me I did not feel before, it is not the warmth of the flames, from something ells, something I can not touch. Slowly the flames go out, and I stop screaming. What was that warmth? It had saved me.

* * *

**I finally finished the story all typed out. i now checked the spelling with windows microsoft in the document because i have another computer.**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I changed a little bit, thought it was better like mini detail, after reading the review of Bete :( what was her name again wait *looking up* Betherzz  


* * *

here_ is the next. I told ya that i had it typed out. Tell me what you think!  
**

**remember _italic and in little nice bars is in Ziva's mind._**

_just the italic are just thoughts_

* * *

CHAPTER 12

* * *

The next day Gibbs visited, he spoke with her, she needed to see someone, the next day. And like that Tony took her the next they, it was with a therapist. Mrs. Pol. After an hour she came out with a worried face.

"Are you the one that came with Miss David?"

Tony nodded "is it bad"

"Well, that is the point; I don't know what is wrong with her. She doesn't speak a word, since you put her on that couch she has stayed on it hasn't moved, the only thing she does is blink her eyes and breathe. I think that from the shock she has turned in herself. See it like a shell that closes to keep what ever is inside safe. You need, however, try to get her out of that shell, get her to live. It may help if she is around things that are hers, because when Agent Gibbs called he said she stayed with someone ells, is that someone ells you"

Tony nodded again

"Well, it is good not to let her alone for a moment, but I suggest you take her to her own house, with people that have closed in it sometimes works to see things that are special to them, to trigger something in them. To realize that they are alive"

"Wait you mean she doesn't know she lives"

"That is possible. You should tell her stories of who she was, how she grow up, show her pictures, have other people visit her. It may help; there is nothing ells I can do."

With that they left. Tony took her to her place, well that was just great. How was he supposed to tell her about her childhood? He could hardly sit down next to her and tell her "_hey, well your mother died when you was very young, from what I __**think **__your father raised you further, and well to be a coldblooded killer, your sister died in a bombing, and you shot your own brother. But you have to wake up and remember everything, because you had such a wonderful life_". Somewhere inside him Tony could not blame her for what had happened to her. If he had gone through everything she had he would have killed himself long ago. But she had to wake up, he needed her to wake up. He needed to make her laugh make her shine, he would never let her go ever.

The rest of the day did not go very smooth, he had made dinner for her, but when he had put it in front of her she had not even attempt to eat. He had made her, after he did not know how, but he did it. That night again she had a nightmare, she was constantly screaming for help, he did what he had done yesterday. Lay next to her whisper sweet little words in her ear and pray that she would wake up.

* * *

_It seems as if barley a few minutes have past since the flames had come and gone but suddenly I felt like there was something. I don't know exactly what it was but is seemed as if I was hold down, my hole self hurt. There are what seems like thousand voices that scream at me, words I would rather not hear. They seem familiar, I can't place them. The one thing I do know is that they are bad, to what every the voices belong it is no good. I need to get away, a few screams for help escape my mouth. _

_After what seemed like forever I hear softer words through the bad ones. What are they saying, I know that voice from somewhere. Like I've heard it before, could it be the voice that belonged to the warmth. There are only parts that I can hear "please" and "its okay" it is not much but the voices go away. And I'm safe again. _

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Abby and McGee came to visit, they had not been informed on Ziva's condition. They were there just when Tony had finished pushing food down Ziva's throat and cleaning her up. He would have thought that when he sat her down in the bad tube and put the shower on, than removed her cloths that she would have reacted. If only to yell at him for undressing her. But she hadn't done anything she had just sat there, waiting on something he could not see. Her hair was still damp from the water when he opened the door.

Abby immediately rushed in giving Ziva a bone crushing hug. Tony tried to stop her but she was to quick and focused on her goal, this case Ziva. Ziva didn't react, Abby didn't even seem to notice.

"Ow Ziva I have missed you so"

"Abby, stop" Tony tried

" I didn't have the change to say so in the plane because well you know you were all"

"Abby" now both Mcgee and Tony yelled, Mcgee did know for sure what was wrong but after the look in Tony's eyes he kind of knew

"but I am so happy you're okay" Abby continued not having heard Tony nor Mcgee.

* * *

_What has happened I don't know it seems as if I have some sort of blackouts the entire time. The first thing that I feel again is something around me. Crushing me, though it isn't the same feeling of being trapped as the flames. Something in me says that it is familiar I just don't know what. Again I hear voices this time different than the one that saved me, already two times. I hear, again, only lose words, "missed. Plane." What plane, where is that plane, I feel that I become unquiet, and angry. Missed, what missed, who missed, me missed, I don't even know who me is, and if I am being missed why am I here._

Tony saw that Ziva changed, he took Abby's arms and tried to free Ziva, who began to squirm.

_Another voice a body pressed against me and full sentences "You're here because I promised you doll, you never be save" a second body pressed with mine, I smell something familiar, something like I think dirt or "tell me what you know " Both body's pressed against me. I screamed, when it hurt like hell "I like it when they scream" and both body's laughed. _

_

* * *

_

Suddenly there came a scream from Ziva and she began to hit around her. Abby didn't know how fast she needed to get away almost knocking Tony over and stand behind McGee tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Tony I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't hear"

But Tony was to busy with taking a hold of Ziva to hear Abby. When he finally managed to put his arms around her he tightened his grip. Whispering the same he always did "it's okay, you're safe"

* * *

_I felt the body's go away, and that voice, I could not make a word from what it said but it made me feel safe. And slowly I feel myself relax._

_

* * *

_

Tony felt Ziva going numb in his arms. He scooped her up and brought her to the bedroom, where he put her on the bed. Softly closing the door. With a deep sigh he returned to Abby and McGee. Abby still held tears in her eyes.

"What happened, I did not do anything wrong did I? Why did she not say a word?"

"Sit down, I'll explain it" when they had all sat down.

"A day ago I took her on Gibbs orders to a psychiatric. When Mrs. Pol came back out to talk to me she told me that Ziva might not know she is still alive. She also told me that it also could be that Ziva had closed"

"Closed how?" McGee asked.

"She told me that it was just like a shell that closed itself to keep whatever was inside safe. She also told me that we should try and trigger something with her so she will come back. I have tried a few things but they don't seem to work" he put his head in his hands. "Would you guys stay here for a while I have to get a few things from my apartment." They nodded.

"What do we do when she wakes up?"

"I don't think she will wake until tonight, if she does call Gibbs or me okay"

As in a trance he drove to his apartment. In a bag he stuffed clothes for a few days. He ended up sitting on his couch with his head in his hands, he was lost. He would not admit it but he was, what if she never woke up. It was all his fault if he had watched her more carful that none of this had happened. No he would not loose her again. If he had to come after her for the rest of his life he would do it.

When he returned to Ziva's apartment there had nothing changed. McGee and Abby were watching a movie. Before he joined them he looked at Ziva for a moment. She was still sleeping.


	13. Chapter 13

**okay this is like a really really short chapter, but cheer up the next one is longer and the last chapter. WOW so soon already. I would really like if you told me what you think of the chapters. **

_remember italic in little nice bars is in Ziva's mind

* * *

_

CHAPTER 13

Like this many days passed, each night that Tony was not with Ziva he could not sleep. He only thought about her. He had heard from the rest that whenever they had night duty to stay with Ziva she started to scream in the middle of the night. And they could not get her to wake up.

Tony began to come desperate. She did not react to anyone anymore. At day she had become more silent that she had been. She slept less but when she was awake she just stared in front of her.

He had looked in her apartment for something, but there was nothing that screamed Ziva at him. Three weeks had past when he could not take it anymore. And he took his anger out on her living room. Everything in his reached ended on the floor and he started to scream in frustration.

* * *

_It is as if I wake up again. There are trashing sounds around me but I can not see where they come from. That voice again, that has saved me so many times, I know it is that voice screaming.

* * *

_

"Ziva please wake up. You have to wake up please. I'll do anything" tony cried softly when he knelt next to Ziva. "Please Zi for me, come back to us to me"

* * *

_That voice again, it has stopped screaming. It's begging for someone to wake up. To go to him. He tells someone he loves her, I whish I belonged to that voice, in his world. Be the one he loves.

* * *

_

The next morning that he woke things went like the last few weeks. He helped her eat got her dressed. He put her on the couch like everyday. Put one some music to block out the silence and walked to her bedroom.

"There's got to be something to make her feel again" he told himself.

He opened all her closets, looked under her bed, nothing. Maybe that was the point. There was nothing that had the stamp Ziva on it. Than he suddenly noticed something. In the ceiling there was a panel, maybe in the attic he could find something.

He pulled the panel down and climbed up the stairs that fell down. A few boxes were standing in front of him. All three he got them down and put in front of him and Ziva. He opened the first. He found a baby blanket and first shoes. Than he found a doll with a broken face, and some other childhood toys.

In the second box he found photo albums, in the first he found baby photo's, in the second different ones. One especially got his eye, there was a woman with a baby in her arms. The woman looked just like Ziva it had to be her mother. Next to the woman on either side of her were a girl, Ziva he recognized, and a boy her brother.

"Zi this is you family right. How was you mom, I bet she was a lot like you. Tell me about her, and your sister and brother" Tony tried.

* * *

"_Your mother, brother" I can hear. The voice seems so far away, I can see a shape. A woman, I just know she is my mother. I want to walk to her, I see blood coming from her, I want to scream she falls down and hit the ground, and I feel she is dead. Slowly she disappears. Another shape, it turns into my brother, a loud sharp noise, as if I am standing in it, he falls down blood coming from his head. He is dead I know.

* * *

_

For a moment Tony saw a change in Ziva's eyes. They changed from hollow and dead to desperate but living. So it worked kind of. He looked further, he saw the three David children playing.

Than he found a video tape. Great how would he know what was on it. She did not have a video recorder. Wait he thought, wasn't her neighbor an elder woman, he could try.

"Zi, I'm just next door, I'll be right back"

He went out the door not forgetting to take a key. Soon he found himself knocking on her neighbors' door.

(I suddenly changed Ziva's apartment to a house sorry)

"Hello, you are" the woman spoke then she opened up. By the looks of it she was about the same age as Ducky.

"My name is Anthony Dinozzo, I came for Ziva"

"Oh that poor child, every night she screams, I think from bad memories or dreams. But whenever I see that car"

She pointed at the blue mustang

"It is silent"

* * *

**A/N i believe i wrote this chapter in a o so boring Economics class**

**REVIEW, **

**You get a hug  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**OKAY the last chapter *cry* it is a bit of a fast end but otherwise the last chapter would have gone on and on and on and on. Hope you enjoy**

_CHAPTER 14_

"_My name is Anthony Dinozzo, I came for Ziva"_

"_Oh that poor child, every night she screams, I think from bad memories or dreams. But whenever I see that car"_

_She pointed at the blue mustang_

"_It is silent"

* * *

_

"Well than I am here because of Ziva…"

"Well, than dear boy come in for a moment, let us talk inside"

When they sat down he continued.

""there have happened some pretty bad stuff to her. She won't speak barley eats, she just sits the same place all day. I am trying to get her back, get her to talk, I found some things that belonged to her. I think it is working, I found this tape and well. Why I am hear is to ask you if you have a video recorder it may help her"

"Of course young man, follow me"

They walked to the attic in the mean while she talked about Ziva.

"Dear Ziva comes very often to me. She helps me if I gave to move things or to cut the branches from the tree outside. But mostly she just keeps me company. Once I heard the poor girl say that she wished she could talk with her own mother, but that she died when she was very young"

She grabbed the recorder and gave it to Tony "here I hope it will help, if you need anything for her I am just one door down"

He left with the recorder when he was back Ziva sat in the same frozen position in which he had left her. Quick he installed the recorder, thank god he had made her by a TV. He pushed the tape in and pressed play.

A garden was shown, with a long table in it. Everywhere were flowers and decorations. There were man woman children. The video zoomed in on the girl on the far end of the table. Every one started to sing. What Tony thought was happy birthday in Hebrew.

Tony saw the girl that was Ziva smile, like he had never seen. A younger Eli David was shown he gave his daughter a present and a kiss on her hair. Quick she opened it, it was a doll. The doll with the now broken face. The eyes of the young" Ziva lit up.

"Do you like your doll, Zivaleh?"

The girl turned to Eli and nodded "ken, toda. Ani Ohevet Otcha aba"

The young Ziva kissed her father, so he had not always been a bustards Tony thought. He looked at Ziva and he saw that Ziva had one single tear in her eye.

* * *

_There are images floating around me. I see my father with a little girl. Saying I love you to him. I know the little girl is me.

* * *

_

In the next box were ballet shoes and many prizes. Not all for ballet but all for dances. Here he found another tape. He pushed it in and pressed play.

A dance stages a girl that was dancing like stars in the night sky. The girl was what, fifteen maybe sixteen. There were all short pieces of dances. Latin, Tango, Walls Ballet. When the ballet part was shown Tony saw that the girl was once again Ziva. A short piece of a reward ceremony, her mother, brother and sister hugging her. But it seemed as if she was looking for someone more. She had told the truth to that witness, her father was never there. He wondered when Eli David had become like this. He looked at Ziva, nothing, except for the now dried tear.

Something got him angry, nothing worked she was just frozen. Why didn't she react? Didn't she want to return to them to him? "Ziva wake up, I know you are there somewhere" slowly he became angry "You can do this, you have done it before. Why won't you answer me? Everyone is worried about you"

_

* * *

The voices started to scream something was telling me it was to me. "But I want to come back" I tried to scream back but the voice kept yelling._

"Damn Zi, I get the feeling you don't want to come back"

He kicked at the table, it hurt, but it took him back to reality. "Oh Zi I'm so sorry. I just want you back in my life"

* * *

"_But I want to go back to you. I don't even know who you are who I am, why I am here but I want you" another tear left my eye.

* * *

_

Tony saw the fresh tear, and he got an idea. He got of the couch and put it aside just as the table and chairs. He made room before he put a CD in the player. Softly it began to play. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He had learned that where ever he laid her arms she kept them like that. The other hand he grabbed in his own. He started to move, to dance. He danced so she danced to, slow, but they did. This continued for a while. Tony looked at her. She needed to know he had said things that looked like it but he never really said it. He whispered while dancing.

* * *

_I know I am moving, no dancing, it remembers me of when I was a child. Someone is holding me, could it be the one that belonged to the voice. Yes it was the voice, the voice that had kept me from going insane. Maybe it had been closer to me than I thought. He whispers to me, about how he met some one and many other things._

_I wish I was that someone. But what if I was? The voice he was speaking to me as Zi or Ziva. Every memorize he told me about was played around me. I saw there faces knew there names. Slowly I know who I am. I know my name, know my mind._

_I hear the music hear his voice. Very slow the dark changes begins to turn to light.

* * *

_

They still were dancing he did not know that many things were going on in ziva's mind. Than he said something that brought her soul back, made from her half soul one whole with the other half that was his.

"I love you"

* * *

"_I love you" he said. It felt weird. The light that had began to shine a bit turned lighter. The dark turned to light and the lighted turned to him. To the voice, my savior, my love, my Tony. I feel my eyes become foggy and I only know one thing to say.

* * *

_

"I love you" he heard her whisper.

Wait a minute she whispered, she spoke. He looked at her, her eyes they were back, she was back. Tears were streaming down her face, of sadness, from being scared, and of happiness from loving. He pulled her closer, stopped dancing. He kissed her she kissed him.

She did not have her soul back. But she did not needed it; it had been replaced with his soul. Just as her soul now belonged to him. And for a moment they were both in a place between light and dark. A place of happiness, of peace.

* * *

_~dark doesn't always equals to bad, because sometimes you need the dark to bring you the light~

* * *

_

**for my feeling this is a good end for this story, just in peace, if you want maybe in a while there will be some sort of sequell, but let me know.**

**oh and i know Tony has a bit of misplaced anger.  
**

**All the best hugs for you,**

**Review!  
**


End file.
